Plus Three, Minus Three
by MissesLadyLuck
Summary: 18yrold Seto has the perfect plan to bring Noa to the real world with a real body by taking 3 yrs of his life and giving them to Noa so they'll be 15. But is Noa really changed and what if Gozaboro takes advantage? Also what does Joey think...YAOI JxS NxS
1. Chapter I: The Plan

**Plus Three, Minus Three  
**

**summary: **18-yr-old Seto has the perfect plan to bring Noa to the real world with a real body by taking 3 yrs of his life and giving them to Noa so they'll be 15. But is Noa really changed and what if Gozaboro takes advantage? Also what does Joey think..._YAOI _**JxS NxS YyxY**

**disclaim: **ppl, if I owned Yugioh, would I really be here?...NO

**Note: **Okay, I have NO idea how old Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and all the others in this fic really are in the current DAWN OF THE DUEL season. And I don't care. This is just their ages in my fic:

**CHAPTER 1: **

**Seto Kaiba 18 **

**Mokuba Kaiba 13  
**

These are the only two people in the first chap, so I put their ages only. Well, here I go! MY FIRST YUGI FIC!

* * *

"talking" 

**_Dream_**

_'thoughts'_

**flashback**

/card monster talking/

_"phone dialogue"_

**computer/IM chat**

* * *

**Chapter I: **The Plan 

Mokuba's POV:

I've never seen Seto, my niisan, so determined about anything in his entire life. And THAT is saying something seeing as, one, this is a rather touchy subject for him, two, so many things could go wrong, and three, it's never been attempted by ANYONE.

But that's him...My niisan.

When his mind's set on something, it's nearly impossible for anyone, even me, to talk him out of it.

It all started when I began telling Seto of some odd dreams I'd been having about Noa...our step-brother...

**:FLASHBACK/_Dream_:**

**_Wh-where am I? Th-the virtual world?_**

**_"H-hello! Seto! NIISAN!"_**

**_"Mo...Ku...Ba..."_**

**_I turned all around, gasping at the familiar, though raspy voice seemingly coming from the surrounding shadows. "S-Seto, niisan? Is that you?"_**

**_"Mo...Ku...Ba...You must...help...me...please..."_**

**_I turned, feeling my face turn pale. There, on the ground and clutching my trembling leg, was my step-brother, Noa Kaiba. "N-Noa? N-nani...?" Noa's face was a ghostly white, his sharp blue eyes reminding me of Seto's own sapphire set. He looked raggady and broken, leaving me to wonder what Gozaboro, mine and Seto's stepfather and Noa's real father, had done to him._**

**_"I must...return...Mokuba, you said your brother...could make me...real...You...promised..."_**

**_He slowly began disapparating before my very eyes, underneath a water floor that had suddenly appeared._**

**_"N-no! Noa!" I tried grabbing for his arms, but he was truly like an apparition...like a ghost; not really there...Suddenly, I heard a dark, recognizable chuckle that sent shivers down my spine and through my very soul..._**

**_"There is nothing YOU could possibly do to help him, Mokuba. You were always useless..."_**

**_"No! Shut up!"_**

**_"Hahahahahahahahaha..."_**

**_"NOA-SAN!" _**

****

**_END DREAM_**

****

**"Seto, nii-sama!** **We have to find a way to bring Noa-san back to life! To the real world, I mean!" Seto blinked and looked away from his labtop, the usual seriousness in his eyes as he studied me carefully. "What makes you say THAT?" **

**I bit my lip. Should I tell him about my dream? Yes, I had thought, it was necessary. Seto needed to know.**

**After I told him after my dream, as well as a day of thinking it over, my brother agreed. **

**Tonight he'll be designing it, tomorrow he'll begin building it.**

**My heart is racing.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Normal POV:

Seto typed the last remaining touches on his labop for the plan to bring Noa back. Just a few more and...

Finally. Success.

After much planning, studying, researching, and biography writing, everything Seto needed to transfer Noa to the real world. The machine was built like this: There would be to pods connected through two tubes morphing as one, which led to the main computer where Noa's soul had been sealed. By using genetic scheming, partial cloning methods, and a few laws in alchemy, Seto would first copy some of his own genes and Noa's genes (from his old body which was still in the tube to keep from decaying) together, creating a structure. Next, Seto would have instructions imputed to the main computer about skin tone, hair cells, skin cells, body height, age modifying, etc. And, finally, by using the law of alchemy to get something of importance, one must give somethin g of equal value in return, Seto would create a Noa the same new age he would be, fifteen.

It was foolproof.

It had to be...

* * *

**ENDCHAP 1**

**What do you think? PLZ R&R and tell me! **


	2. Chapter II: Recreation

**Plus Three, Minus Three  
**

**summary: **18-yr-old Seto has the perfect plan to bring Noa to the real world with a real body by taking 3 yrs of his life and giving them to Noa so they'll be 15. But is Noa really changed and what if Gozaburo takes advantage? Also what does Joey think..._YAOI _**JxS NxS YyxY**

**disclaim: **ppl, if I owned Yugioh, would I really be here?...NO

**Note: **Okay, I have NO idea how old Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and all the others in this fic really are in the current DAWN OF THE DUEL season. And I don't care. This is just their ages in my fic:

**CHAPTER 2: **

**Seto Kaiba 18, then 15 **

**Mokuba Kaiba 13**

**Noa Kaiba 15**

**Yugi Motou 16**

**Yami Yuugi 17**

**Joey 17**

**Honda (Tristan) 18**

**Otogi (Duke) 17**

**Ryou Bakura**** 16**

**Yami Bakura 17**

**Tea Gardener 16 **

These are the only people in the second chap, so I put their ages only. Well, here I go! CONTINUING MY FIRST YUGI FIC!

* * *

"talking" 

**_Dream_**

_'thoughts'_

**flashback**

/card monster talking/

_"phone dialogue"_

**computer/IM chat**

* * *

**Chapter II:** Recreation

* * *

Seto Kaiba's POV:

* * *

Noa...The little creep of a step-brother that I'm stuck knowing I'm related to, even if it's not by blood. 

Anyone who could look at the short history he and I had in the virtual world would think that I'd leave the little bastard there, too. Snobbish, spoiled, tried to hypnotize my brother to not like me and break away...He's defenitely manipulitave, that's for sure. However, I can't help but ferverently respect the little creep for all it's worth. Besides, Mokuba likes him now still...He doesn't hold a grudge against Noa, he feels sorry for him. _Sorry _for that _pushing _little _monster creep_.

Well, sure, he may have been spoiled most, oh, ok, ALL of his life in the real world, however, I know how it feels when harsh reality wakes you up with a dousing cold water. Like what happened to Noa. He died; nearly. That sucks...for him. I feel no one should have to die THAT early. He had everything, too.

So his father, my stepfather, tried to 'bring him back to life' , which is another reason, because I want to complete what my stepfather couldn't. Imagine that. Bif surprise.

But my brother is the true inspiration.

He doesn't know it, but I knew he'd been having dreams of Noa's suffering in the virtual world.

I've made sure our rooms aren't far apart so that I can keep him safe without being overbearing. And I could hear him through the walls. I can't stand it, his suffering...It hurts my heart.

This is for you Mokuba. Oh, and old man, Gozaburo...Ha ha.

* * *

Normal POV:

* * *

Mokuba cautiously looked over his brother's planned machine. 

It was amazing to him sometimes how his brother's plan's managed to come out of the paper and into the real world so miraculously similar, if not exactly made how his brother had meant for it to be.

Seto looked on with a hint of pride and smugness.

He'd succeed. He'd actually succeed...He had to. For Mokuba, as well as to go beyond his stepfather. Plus, he did sort of owe Noa for 'saving' him and Yugi from being trapped in the virtual world and from Gozaburo taking his body. He supposed there was _some _debt to be paid there. He _supposed_.

Mokuba's grey eyes sprinted nervously from the large tube Seto was to be put in, then to Seto himself, then to the one Noa would be 're-built' in, and again back to Seto.

Seto noticed and his cold blue eyes grew soft with a slight edge of worry. "What's wrong Mokuba? This is what you want, isn't it?" Despite the fact that Seto really REALLY wanted to surpass his stepfather, he wasn't going to risk his life and traumatize Mokuba in the process. Mokuba bit his lip, and Seto raised a brown, perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Y-yes...YES. Yes, I-I DO want this niisan, I do. But...I don't want you to get hurt..."

Seto smirked, a rarely seen kindness in his eyes. "Mokuba," he bent down a put his hand comfortingly to his brother's cheek, "there's NOTHING to worry about. Just do what I told you to do before, and we'll all be fine. You remember what I told you to do, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, you know that I left the instructions near the control panel if you need to look."

"Be careful, niisan."

"I will, I will, promise. Tomorrow, it'll take place."

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**

* * *

**Mokuba's POV:

**

* * *

_Where...Am I? "Mokuba..." Said boy turned to the source of the voice. "N-Noa..." Noa's eyes were sharp, the kind of steel gaze etched into his face as Seto's. _**

**_"You need to leave. Gozaburo's soul is present. Can't you feel it?" _**

**_Noa went rigid, as though Gozaburo was standing behind him right at that second. "Noa, my brother wants to help you! He's going to bring you out of the virtual world and into the real world!" Noa's eyes settled on Mokuba, his paralyzation vanished. "And, you think he'll succeed?" Mokuba nodded, but he seemed a little unsure. "Of-of course. Of course! I know he will!"_**

**_Noa smiled almost sadly. _**

**_"Do you really want me back?"_**

**_Mokuba nodded, nervousness gone. "Yes! You bet! Don't you want to get out of here, Noa? Become part of a real family who will care for you?" Noa smirked. "Seto truly misses me? Last time I checked, he hated my guts and me as a...PERSON in whole. I tried to steal you from him remember?" Mokuba laughed lightly. "Well, he doesn't like you as much as I do. But seriously, Seto wants to help!"_**

**_Noa looked down so that his bangs covered his eyes._**

**_"I'm sure..." He whispered. Mokuba frowned._**

**_"Mokuba...?" Mokuba blinked. "Noa?" "Mokuba?" Mokuba realized it wasn't Noa._**

**_"Mokuba. Wake up. Wake up; Mokuba!" _**

**_END DREAM_**

**_

* * *

_**Normal POV:

* * *

"Huh?" Mokuba blinked. Seto was leaning over him, one hand on his shoulder from lightly shaking him. "Moki? Are you awake now? C'mon kiddo, today's the day you've been waiting for."

Mokuba remembered. NOA!

Seto was standing in the tube a few minutes later, not betraying even a hint of being nervous, nonetheless frightened.

His steel eyes turned to one of his many servants and nodded. Before the tube closed, a voice called to Kaiba. "Seto, niisan."

Seto's eyes softened. "Yes Mokuba?" "A-aishiteru!"

Seto smiled. An actual smile. The smile he only gave to Mokuba. "Aishiteru, Mokuba. Don't worry, I'll be fine and you'll see that little creep Noa, too. Just make sure that you show me the document on the labtop that tells of what's happened since I was fifteen."

Mokuba nodded.

And the tube doors closed.

"Ready, Noa?" Mokuba whispered. After a scan, Seto had found a trace of data that stood out only a little bit. Most others who'd be planning to do something as crazy as bringing someone from a virtual world to the real one would ignore it, but Seto was NOT most people.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**

* * *

**"**Sigh**, what are we _doing _today, Yuge?"

Little Yugi Motou shrugged at his friend, Joey, innocently. "I don't know, what do _you_ want to do, Tea?" Tea shrugged as well, her hands playing with the rims of her school blazer skirt. "Tristan?" Joey turned to his long time partner-in-"crime".

Tristan had his head nestled comfortably on Yugi's bed, his legs on the floor and back leaned against the bed frame. "I don't _know_, Joey. If I did, would I be sitting here?" Joey snorted. He then turned to Ryou who was humming and tinkering with his millenium ring, an odd present from his father, who was on a business trip. "Yo, Ryou? How 'bout you?" Ryou's head went up at the mention of his name, a small "Hmm?" coming from his throat before he realized what he'd been asked.

"Oh," the Britt began, "Sorry, Joey, I haven't got any idea of what we could do to pass time..."

Joey turned his head swiftly to Otogi, who was rolling his dice a few inches away before quickly reaching out to grab them. "What?" He asked annoyed. Joey grimaced. "Nevermind..." Otogi snorted and scowled "Whatever, dog-boy."

Joey growled and got up, stretching. "You guys are soooooo boring. I'm outta here, sorry Yuge."

Yugi smiled, shrugging, "Sorry to see you go, Joey."

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**

* * *

**Joey trudged out of Yugi's place, spirits down...Well, actually bored.

"What da hell is der to do 'round here? I wonder..."

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**

* * *

**Mokuba nervously pressed the button that would start the copying of Seto's cells as well as Noa's from his old, broken and reserved body.

The whole process was going smoothly. And hopefully, it would continue as such.

However, Mokuba was forced to close his eyes as a bright flash of light invaded the room, blinding all.

"SETO, NIISAMA!"

As suddenly as it had started, it disappeared. Mokuba rubbed his eyes and stared at the tubes as they opened, white smog blocking the view of what was his brother and, hopefully, a newly restored Noa. Mokuba dared to hope, and walked closer to the tubes, covering his mouth with his hand to prevent from the breathing in too much smoke.

"Seto, niisama? Noa?"

"Ughhhh...Where, where am I?" It was deep, it was groggy, it had an accent. That voice, was NOA! And, sure enough, Noa stepped out of the tube...Butt-naked. "Gah!" Mokuba blushed and threw his hands over his eyes out of instinct. "N-Noa...yo-you're naked!"

Noa was noticeably taller than he had been in the virtual world. His shoulders were wider and seemed more supportive, his head had finer lines that shaped his head sharper. His legs and arms were a bit longer and his eyes weren't as wide as before, they were, if possible, even sharper and more narrow. His two-toned aqua-green hair was longer in the front and the back, tipping off to the shoulders. Noa blinked as he looked himself over, seemingly not worried about being naked as the day he was born in front of poor Mokuba.

One of Seto's butler's, who recognized Noa, quickly ran up to the newly restored teen, handing him a robe.

"W-welcome back...S-sir Noa..."

"It's good to be back..."

"Seto-niisama?"

No one noticed the warning sign on Seto's main control panel screen. And nobody noticed that, over a virtual picture of the tube Seto was in, it said, "Virus Loaded."

* * *

**END CHAPTER II**

* * *

ooh...WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHAT'sS THE VIRUS? IS NOA GOOD? IS SETO OKAY? WILL JOEY AND THE GANG CONTINUE TO BE VERY VERY BORED? WHO KNOWS... 

R&R PLZ!


End file.
